


So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

by puppybusby



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, First Meetings, Peter Hale shows up for like two sentences and he's creepy, again it's like two sentences, background Kira/Scott, this is all about Allydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship didn't feel like an act though, Allison still sleeps on the sofa, she always asks before she touches Lydia. She cooks for her everyday and some nights, she drags Lydia into the kitchen and they cook together, it's so domestic that sometimes even Lydia forgets that they aren't actually together, regardless of the ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>(Or; That time Lydia and Allison got married, became friends and fell in love, in that order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of the Teen Wolf femslash week  
> Day one- Favourite ship  
> Title from "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men

 

As a rule, Lydia did not pace. Pacing implied anxiety and she could not afford to show anxiety, she was the daughter of a Mafia boss and the other families would jump at any opportunity to prey on that weakness.  
  
But the thing was, she's alone, nobody can see her and so she paces.  
  
She paces because she's getting married and she doesn't even get a say in it.  
  
Lydia sits down, smooths out an imaginary crease in her dress, it's a simple white sun dress with matching heels. Her hair is In a braid, a loose curl hanging on either side of her face. She had kept the make-up simple, refusing to wear waterproof mascara, it was one of the few things that was keeping her from crying.  
  
She didn't know much about her soon to be wife. Allison Argent, her family dealt mostly in arm deals and had a long and violent history between the Hale family. The two of them were easily the most powerful families in Beacon Hills and word on the street was that originally, Allison had been promised to Derek Hale as an attempt to fix the damage between them. Lydia wasn't sure what had changed and she definitely didn't know what strings her father had pulled to get her into this, promised to wed a girl she had never met, never seen and knew nothing about.  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.  
  
There's a knock at the door and Lydia snaps her head up, it's too soon, there's no way it was time yet.  
  
“Come in.” Lydia said, she cleared her throat.  
  
The door opened, she expected her mother, maybe even her father. What she wasn't expecting was a girl with dark hair and surprisingly soft brown eyes, dressed in a white dress much like her own.  
  
Lydia swallowed and moved to stand, hands clenching into fists so that the girl couldn't see them shake.  
  
“You don't have to stand.” She said as she closed the door behind her, Lydia did so anyway. “I know it's supposed to be bad luck, but I couldn't not show my face.” She scowled slightly. “I'm Allison.”  
  
“Lydia. I- It's nice to meet you.”  
  
Allison scoffed and glanced behind her. “There's no need for curtness Lydia.” Allison replied. “And I'm sorry that you have to do this.” She walked forward, past Lydia and towards the window. If Lydia focuses, she thinks she can see the outline of a dagger against her thigh.  
  
“It's not your fault.” Lydia replied.  
  
“We're just pieces in a game.” Allison said, expression bitter. “Pawns to be used to gain power, sometimes I wonder if they really care that they use their own daughters like this.”  
  
Lydia watches Allison shake her head, she turns to face Lydia and smiles, it's alarming how easily the girl slips a mask on.  
  
“I'm sorry. Not the best first conversation, right?”  
  
Lydia forces a laugh of her own. “Well we're about to get married, and If I recall, we're being sent away for an oh so romantic honeymoon at my families beach house.” She replied. “They're very insistent we consummate.”  
  
Allison glanced away. “I'm sorry.” She sighed. “I wish that we could have met under better circumstances.”  
  
“How old are you?” Lydia asked, moving to sit down.  
  
“I turn twenty in a month. You?”  
  
“I'm nineteen.”  
  
Allison laughed, it actually sounded real this time. “So we can't even legally drink at our own wedding?” She shook her head. “Insane.”  
  
Lydia pat the empty seat beside her in invitation. Allison stared for a moment before accepting and sitting beside her, Lydia watched her deliberately sit as far away from her as she could.  
  
“I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” Allison admitted after a few moments. “And... This doesn't need to mean anything, you're free to pursue any relationships, you're nineteen, you've barely lived.”  
  
Lydia frowned at her, Allison had her hands clenched together, knuckles white with the strain, her hair is obscuring her face slightly but Lydia can see how she's biting her bottom lip. Honestly, the girl is gorgeous, and maybe, if they got to know one another, Lydia could see herself falling for the girl one day.  
  
Lydia reaches out tentatively, lets her hand over over Allison's shoulder but doesn't make contact, she doesn't know if Allison would let her touch her.

“Likewise to you.” Lydia replied. “And if it's any consolation, you seem lovely.”  
  
Allison smiled softly. “And you're beautiful.” She said quietly.  
  
The door knocked and before Lydia or Allison could respond, the door opened to reveal a woman with short dark hair, terrifying blue eyes and wearing a black dress. Now this woman, Lydia knew. Victoria Argent and if Lydia weren't incredibly terrified of the woman in front of her, Lydia would laugh at the woman’s choice to wear black at her daughters wedding, arranged or not.  
  
“Allison.” Her voice is stern and and Allison flinches minutely beside her. “You shouldn't be here.”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Allison mumbled, getting to her feet. “I felt that the least I could do was introduce myself to my future wife.”  
  
The subtle glare Allison receives makes Lydia shiver.  
  
“We'll be starting in a few minutes.” Victoria said. “You should leave Miss Martin to finish preparing.”  
  
Allison nodded and turned back to Lydia. “I'll see you out there... I'll be the one in white.”  
  
Lydia actually laughed and Allison smiled back, a real, honest smile with dimples and all, in time for Victoria to grab her arm and yank her out of the room.  
  
Weirdly enough, Allison actually eased her anxiety, reassured in the knowledge that Allison was in the same boat as her, equally as scared and angry at what they were being forced into.

  
  


Her father comes to get her, he gives her a quick once over.  
  
“Don't disappoint us.” He said simply as he took her arm and led her out of the room.  
  
Lydia recognised some of the faces as she walked down the aisle, members of her own family on the left along with their bodyguards, the Mahealani family are in attendance. On the right, the few members of the Argent family and the families that work closely with them, namely the Yukimura's, Stilinski's and the McCall's. She's surprised to see members of the Hale family in attendance too, though they aren't Hales by blood, Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey stay towards the back, unperturbed by the Argent soldiers who flank them.  
  
Allison's already at the alter, gaze fixed forward. She shoots Lydia a tight lipped smile when they're side by side but doesn't speak.  
  
The ceremony is fast, they say what they're told, they write their names down and rings are exchanged. The official declares them married and that “You may now kiss the bride.”  
  
He directs it to Allison in particular and for a moment, everything is silent, her jaw is set as she looks at Lydia, her eyes are apologetic though, silently asking for consent despite both of them knowing it makes no difference here. Lydia gives a small nod and Allison steps forward, pressing two fingers under Lydia's chin and angling her head up as Allison leans down slightly, pressing their lips together, Allison holds the kiss for a few seconds and makes no attempt to deepen it, all things considered, it's a nice kiss.  
  
Allison steps away and it's done, they're married. Lydia swallows the knot in her throat, she can't cry.  
  


  
  
The reception is nothing short of agony. Allison stays by her side and while Lydia would wish to actually get to know her new wife, they're forced to play happy, speak to guests. Allison doesn't kiss her again, but she keeps a hand on the small of her back, whether it's to comfort her or if it's for show, she doesn't entirely know.

Despite her age, the drinks come freely, champagne, expensive and sweet, no doubt paid for by the Argent's, her family does not have this kind of money. It's drawing closer to the time for her and Allison to leave.  
  


  
  
Allison is speaking with her parents when her own mother pulls her to one side, her expression serious.  
  
“Don't disappoint us Lydia.”  
  
“Dad already gave me the speech.” Lydia snaps back. “I'm married, okay?”  
  
“That's not what I mean Lydia.” Her mothers voice is firm, she glances past Lydia to Allison. “This union of our families is important to our survival, I trust you'll do what you must to make sure Allison is _very_ happy.”  
  
She feels sick, she can't look at her mother, she looks away, focuses on the car that's to drive her and Allison away, she knew that they were expected to have sex, she didn't realise that they expected her to be there to service Allison. Part of her wants to protest, to yell and make a scene. Instead, she nods, resolved to her fate and her mother squeezes her shoulder.  
  
“I'll see you in a week.” She says before she walks away.  
  
Lydia turns and walks to the car.  
  
Allison joins her a few minutes later, expression thunderous as they begin to drive. Lydia can barely keep her own emotions in check as she twists the band around her finger.  
  
They don't exchange a word the entire drive, Allison's gaze is fixated out of the window and Lydia contemplates her mothers words, she thinks she should consider herself to be lucky, really, Allison is attractive, beautiful even, Lydia knows she could have been married to someone much worse and Allison seems kind enough, she did come to introduce herself before the ceremony and she had said all of those things so maybe it won't be that bad. It wasn't like Lydia was some shy virgin after all, she had had the casual fling then and there but this was different, this wasn't a fling and she hadn't chosen Allison.  
  
Still, it's clearly what's expected of her, she can't disappoint her family. 

 

 

The beach house is lovely and Lydia waits by the front door while Allison bids farewell to the driver and takes their bags from the trunk, it's isolated, the only sound is the gentle lapping of waves against the sand. It's the safest place her family owns.  
  
Allison sets the bags down in the small living room, scanning the house carefully. Lydia follows her as she explores, watches the frown when Allison discovers the single bedroom. She's thankful for the alcohol in her system because when Allison turns around, Lydia crowds her against the nearest wall, leaning up to kiss her, Allison doesn't respond, not until Lydia puts her hands on Allison's hips as she tries to get Allison to deepen the kiss. Allison takes hold of her shoulders firmly and pushes her back, confusion in her eyes.  
  
“Lydia, what are you doing?”  
  
“I- this.” Is what she settles on for a response.  
  
Allison stares at her for a moment, a series of emotions flicker through her eyes, confusion, anger, sorrow before finally softening into understanding.  
  
“Lydia... Oh Lydia...” She shakes her head, reaching up to brush the strands of hair that had freed themselves from their braid behind her ear. “No, you're not doing this.”  
“But... They want us to.”  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
Lydia hesitated. “You're very attractive.”  
  
“That's not what I'm asking, do you want to have sex, right now?”  
  
Lydia dropped her gaze. “No.”  
  
“Then we're not going to.” Allison dropped her hands from Lydia's shoulders. “We aren't going to do anything. I don't know what you're parents told you. But things aren't going to be like this.” She moves away from Lydia. “Get some sleep, we'll talk about it properly tomorrow okay? We've both had a long day.”  
  
Lydia nods.  
  
“It's going to be okay.” Allison said softly before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lydia leaves her room, surprised to find orange juice and toast waiting for her on the kitchen counter, Allison isn't present but when Lydia walks over to the balcony that overlooks the ocean she sees a figure running along the beach.  
  
  
Her suspicions are confirmed twenty minutes later when Allison returns, sweaty and breathless, she greets Lydia easily and disappears into the bathroom.  
  
When she returns, freshly showered, she sits down opposite Lydia, eyes serious.  
  
“What did they tell you to do?” Allison asked quietly.  
  
“To make you happy.” Lydia replied, equally as quiet.  
  
Allison laughed bitterly, shaking her head. “Do you know why they had us be married?” She asked, Lydia shook her head. “My father chose you for me. I was to be married to a Hale at my mothers wish.”  
  
“What changed?”  
  
“For a start, my father knew that my interests lay... Elsewhere.” She glanced away. “Not to mention the risks of me being killed by one of them.. But also, it would be expected for me to be submissive, to make the family lines merge.”  
  
“They would want you to have children.”  
  
“Exactly. My mother assured me I could maintain power using my mind and cunning but that isn't what I'm suited for. So my father broke the arrangement and entered talks with your father instead. We know about the money problems, the money you owe and the families that are after your heads but you also have useful contacts and territory.”  
  
“So my father agreed to it for money and protection and your father gets the reassurance that you would hold the power in this marriage.”  
  
Allison nodded. “But it won't be like that.” She said. “We're not going to be like that. We have certain appearances to keep up but beyond that we're just us okay? We're equal, I refuse to have them influence us.”  
  
“What happens after this week?” Lydia asked. “What happens next?”  
  
“I'm being allowed to run part of the business, small arms deals and such but we'll be expected to live in the mansion with my parents.” She frowned. “I'll see what I can do to get us an apartment further away, two rooms. I'm going to make this as easy for you as I can, I promise.”  
  
“Thank you Allison, I mean it.”  
  
Allison smiled and got to her feet. “So, what do you want for lunch?”  
  
  
  
  
The week passed quicker than Lydia expected, once the talks of their families had been taken care of Lydia felt more relaxed and the two of them slipped into an easy routine of getting to know one another, learning about each others childhoods and interests. Allison demonstrated an impressive ability to cook and Lydia always woke to breakfast waiting for her.  
  
It was actually enjoyable and she found herself a little sad to leave.  


  
  
  
The Argent mansion is huge, bigger than Lydia would have expected, Allison is quick to manoeuvre her into her bedroom, declaring their exhaustion and wish to be alone before Victoria could stop them. Lydia stared at the double bed silently as Allison moved around the room.  
  
“Don't worry, I'll take the floor. Stay here okay? I'll go and talk to them.”  
  
  
  
  
It takes almost two weeks for Chris to allow them to move out, on the condition that he chooses where they go.  
  
He puts them in the penthouse suite of a building he owns, huge and open with only one bed. Lydia feels bad when Allison lies down on the sofa and hums in satisfaction, the girl hasn't seen a bed since the day the were married and no matter how much she tries, Allison won't accept the invitation to switch, admitting one night that she feels guilty that Lydia has been brought into this, Lydia grabbed onto her hand to cut her off, reminding Allison that is wasn't her fault, it was the work of their fathers. 

 

  
  
They become friends, great friends even, there are formal events that often require both of their attendance and as they get ready, Allison will ask about the levels of PDA she'll feel comfortable with, she always lets Lydia set the boundaries. Hand holding is natural for them now, it's frequent, even when they're alone at the apartment. A hand on the small of the back as they make small talk, a kiss on the cheek here and there, a kiss on the lips is mandatory at least once each event but Allison is always sure to keep them short and never presses for more.  
  
Over the weeks, Lydia found herself becoming friends with Allison's chosen acquaintances, Kira Yukimura in particular, married to Scott- not arranged, much to her surprise, it says something about the life she leads when it's a surprise to find a couple who chose to be together.  
  
  
  
They're at a party hosted by the McCall family, a lot of the families are there, Hales included and Lydia watches Allison across the room carefully, she's with Stiles looking flawless in a silver gown but her expression screams business as they talk with Greenberg, trying to secure an important arms deal- her first, in fact, Lydia had quickly learnt that Stiles was essentially her right hand. She glances over frequently to seek out Lydia and silently asks if she's okay, Lydia will respond in kind and go back to making small talk, assessing them on Allison's behalf, more clients are always welcome.  
  
“You must be Lydia Martin.” A voice said and Lydia turns to the source, raising an eyebrow at the man.  
  
“Argent-Martin.” She corrected. “And you are?”  
  
“Peter Hale. Pleasure.”  
  
Lydia swallows at the way her leers at her, can feel her skin crawl under his gaze.  
  
“Is it?” She replied.

He laughed, to her chagrin. “Your gown is exquisite.”  
  
“A gift from my wife.” Lydia said, she glanced over to Allison, hoping for her to catch her eye. “She has good taste.”  
  
“That she does, I can understand why she turned us down for you.” He leaned in closer, enough to make Lydia feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. “Had I known the Martins had such a lovely daughter I would have insisted to have your hand.”  
  
“Well luckily for me, I'm happily married.” Lydia replied.  
  
His expression shifted slightly into a glare. “Are you though? How real is this relationship?”  
  
A hand came to rest on the small of her back and Lydia looked to see Allison at her side, giving Peter a cautious once over before focusing her gaze on Lydia.  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
Relief filled Lydia and she reached for the hand on her back to tug it until Allison's arm was curled around her waist, fingers splayed over her stomach, she held Allison's hand in place and twisted into the girl slightly.  
  
“Better now that you're here.” She said. “He was scaring me.” She added in a whisper only for Allison's ears, Allison's hand tightened on her waist, silently reassuring.  
  
“Peter.” Allison said dryly. “It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
  
“Likewise, I was just telling Lydia how lovely she looked this evening.”  
  
“She is, I'm lucky to have such an incredible wife.” She smiled. “I hate to think about the fact that I was almost caught in a awful marriage.”  
  
Peter scowled and Lydia reached up to press a hand to Allison's shoulder.  
  
“I'm surprised that you came here tonight actually.” Allison continued. “I would have thought that they would have sent a more appealing Hale, or at least, a smarter one with something more to offer than that cologne.”  
  
Peter opened his mouth, no doubt with some kind of sleazy retort on his lips.  
  
“Lydia, have I introduced you the Dunbar family yet?” Lydia shook her head. “Their son is over there, we'll have to go and say hi.” She smiled in Peter's direction again. “If you'll excuse us.”  
  
She turned them away from Peter before he could say anything, they walked across the room and Lydia could still feel his gaze on the back of her neck.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Allison said quietly. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Lydia replied. “He was just...”  
  
“I know.” Allison nodded, she turned to press her lips to Lydia's forehead, catching her completely off guard and sending a shiver down her spine. “I'm sorry.”

 

  
She wasn't blind to how attractive Allison was, they lived together and so often they would cross paths when Allison was heading towards the bathroom after her morning workout doesn't help the slowly growing feelings she has for the girl, the well defined abs have long since been a feature in her dreams since she first saw them. Since before they were even married, Allison had been clear that Lydia was free to pursue her relationships but Lydia never pursued it and she had no reason to think that Allison was with anybody else, she was far too focused on securing deals and proving her worth as a part of the family.  
  
Lydia had also proven her worth, throwing out information on potential clients and what to do to win them over, together, they were slowly but surely carving out a small empire of their own, completely separate from Allison's family, making good use of their friendships with the sons and daughters of the other families. Together with Scott, Kira, Stiles, they were making themselves known and they were officially the power couple of the city.  
  
Their relationship didn't feel like an act though, Allison still sleeps on the sofa, she always asks before she touches Lydia. She cooks for her everyday and some nights, she drags Lydia into the kitchen and they cook together, it's so domestic that sometimes even Lydia forgets that they aren't actually together, regardless of the ring on her finger.  
  
  
  
  
“I think I'm falling for Allison.” Lydia confessed.  
  
Kira looked up from where she was adding copious amounts of sugar to her already incredibly sweet coffee. It wasn't a secret among their group that Allison and Lydia's relationship wasn't entirely real.  
  
“Well yeah.” Kira replied with a nod. “I already knew that.”  
  
“Well that makes one of us.” Lydia glared.  
  
Kira shrugged. “I'm just saying, the two of you have one of the most real relationships I've seen, you communicate really well, you're best friends and honestly, you both look at each other like the other built the sun-”  
  
“Allison doesn't look at me like that...”  
  
Kira sipped her coffee, frowned, and added more sugar. “She really does, you just don't see it. Stiles even said that she looked smitten at your wedding but she hid it because of how pissed she was at her parents.”  
  
Lydia took the new information in and nodded slowly, Stiles knows Allison better than anybody, so if anybody knows what the girl is thinking, it's him.  
  
“What do I do?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Tell her?” Kira replied. “You're both so honest together.”  
  
“Then why wouldn't she tell me she has feelings for me?”  
  
“Because she didn't want to make you feel pressured into anything?  
  
Lydia hums, that sounds like Allison.  
  
“I'll talk to her later... She has a deal later.”  
  
Kira checks her phone. “Speaking of, we better get back to your place, It's the first time Allison is bringing Liam along so she wants to go over the plans again.  
  
Lydia stares at her own coffee, decidedly not thirsty any more and pushes it away.  
  
“Can we go?” She asked.  
  
  
  
  
Allison is checking over the weapons, her movements deliberately slow as Liam watches, Scott and Stiles are sat at the kitchen counter, checking over their own guns.  
Allison looks up and smiles over a table full of weapons. “Hey, how was coffee?”  
  
“Good.” Lydia replied. “How's it going?”  
  
“We're nearly ready to go, we're just doing one last check.” She nudged Liam. “Make sure you check the firing pin.”  
  
Liam nods.  
  
“We should only be gone for a couple of hours.” Allison said. “Will you be okay until we get back or do you want someone to stay with you?”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “I'll be fine in our penthouse which has the best security system in existence and I know is guarded by at least half a dozen of your families men.”  
  
Allison laughed and began to pack the guns into the briefcase. “I just wanted to make sure.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lydia said. The group all rose to their feet, Allison set a hand on Liam's shoulder and murmured something to him. He nodded shakily and she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“Okay guys, get the weapons down to the car, lets get this over with.” Allison instructed.  
  
Everybody moved towards the exit, Scott and Liam carrying a briefcase each, Stiles and Kira flanking them, Allison stopped by Lydia's side, regarding her carefully.  
  
“Are you okay?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Lydia nodded. “Will you be back for dinner? I was thinking that maybe I could cook for a change?”  
  
Allison's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Really?” She laughed. “Yeah, I'll be back, can't miss you cooking. What's the occasion?”

Lydia hesitated for a moment. “I figured we could talk.”  
  
Allison frowned, head tilting to the side. “What's wrong?”  
  
“Nothing!” Lydia held her hands up. “It's good, I promise.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Allison smiled slowly, looking down at her feet. “Okay, I'd like that.”  
  
“Stay safe, okay?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I always am.” Allison replied with a smile. “Can I kiss you on the cheek?”  
  
Lydia felt herself blush. “Yeah.”  
  
Allison stepped closer and turned to press her lips to Lydia's cheek. “I'll see you in a few hours.”  
  
Lydia watched her go, leaving her alone in the too big apartment. Lydia didn't even know what she would cook, but it would serve as a good distraction, she always worried about Allison and her friends when they went on deals, even before she became aware of her growing feelings for the girl.

 

 

She settled for spaghetti and meatballs, it was simple enough and didn't add any more stress to her. She realised that Allison's ipod was still in the dock and hit play, the apartment filled with a simple melodic tune, Allison didn't have a games console (She knew that Allison had a love for Mass Effect and would play it whenever they visited Stiles), but her ipod was full of soundtracks from various games, she just had a love for them that Lydia had only recently begun to understand.  
  
Lydia didn't really know what she was going to say to Allison, it was probably best to just be straight forward and tell Allison that she's falling for her, If Allison doesn't return the feelings, that's fine too, Lydia wouldn't press and she knows Allison wouldn't treat her any differently, that's just how Allison is and Lydia wondered how she got so lucky to be married to someone with such a kind heart, she could have ended up with much, much worse.  
  
  


Dinner was cold, Lydia hadn't touched any of it. She didn't know what to do, she tried not to let herself worry, she busied herself with continuing to listen to Allison's ipod as she packed their dinner into tupperware, they can heat it up to eat later, there was too much anyway, there were going to be leftovers for the next day.  
  
Once that was done Lydia paced, it was a habit that she had let herself adopt, a few months ago she would have cursed herself for it but Allison hadn't come back, she said she would be back by dinner, there hadn't been a call from her or any of their friends, she couldn't call because what if they were in the middle of the deal? What if calling lead to their deaths? She couldn't risk it no matter her own fears.  
  
From up here, the city looks so beautiful, alive with lights and it's so easy to forget about everything that happens down below, it's easy to ignore.  
  
She's still pacing, phone clutched in her hand, she's still pacing. The door swings open and Lydia yelps in her surprise, dropping the phone, it's probably broken, she doesn't care.  
  
Scott walks in, supporting Allison on one arm, Kira, Stiles and Liam follow them in, they all look exhausted and-  
  
“Is that blood?” Lydia asked, her voice so high even she winces.  
  
They're all covered in it, they look exhausted, Liam and Stiles look angry. Allison lifts her head slowly and God, she's so pale, Scott is practically dragging her.  
  
“It's not as bad as it looks Lyds...” She said.  
  
“She was shot.” Scott explained. “Bedroom?”  
  
“This way.” Lydia gestured for him to follow.  
  
“I don't sleep there.” Allison murmured.  
  
“You do now.” Lydia snapped back. “What happened?”  
  
“It was an ambush.” Liam growled. “Set up by the Hales, barely had a chance to react before they shot the boss.”  
  
“This is why we have escape plans.” Kira added. “We got out of there, got Allison to Deaton, she's gonna be fine.”  
  
They all followed Lydia in the bedroom, Scott set Allison down, Lydia adjusted the pillows behind her back.  
  
“Is that wise?” Lydia asked. “Where were you shot?”  
  
“Hip, and I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a few days, he got the bullet out and everything.” Her expression was serious. “We need to meet with my father, the Hale problem is getting out of hand and I won't risk them getting confident enough to risk an attack here.”  
  
“They wouldn't dare.” Scott shook his head.  
  
“I'm not taking the chance.” Allison said.

“We'll worry about it tomorrow okay Alli?” Stiles walked over to pat her on the shoulder. “We got men stationed outside and we've let your father know what happened, tonight you need to rest, you lost a lot of blood.” He looked over to Lydia. “Don't let her try and move around.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I won't.”  
  
“Come on guys, let's leave them alone.” Kira said, tugging on Scott's arm.  
  
Lydia waited for them to leave before she closed her eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath, feeling tears rise to the surface.  
  
“I'm sorry I missed dinner.” Allison said.  
  
Lydia let out a disbelieving laugh, turning her head to look at Allison and sitting on the edge of the bed. Allison was watching her carefully.  
  
“It's fine.”  
  
“What did you cook?”  
  
“Spaghetti and meatballs.”  
  
“Did you keep it?”  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia sniffed. “It's in the fridge.”  
  
“Awesome, did you eat? We can heat it up.” Allison grinned.  
  
Lydia laughed again, shaking her head, Allison’s smile faded slightly.  
  
“You're crying.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
Allison gestured towards her. “You're crying.” She repeated in a softer voice. “I've never seen you cry before.”  
  
Lydia wiped at her tears. “I was scared, I thought something had happened and it did.”  
  
“I'm okay Lydia.”  
  
“You were shot!”  
  
“It's a hazard of the job.”  
  
“I know.” Lydia sighed, running a hand through her hair. “God, I know, it's just... I cooked dinner.” She let out a weak laugh. “I cooked dinner and I played the Mass effect 2 soundtrack because I know you love that song that plays during the credits and I just...”  
  
Allison shifted slightly, sitting up and grimacing. “And you what?”  
  
Lydia sighed again, meeting Allison's heavy gaze. “I'm falling in love with you.”  
Allison smiled slightly. “You are?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
The smile grew. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“You know I've been in love with you since pretty much the day we met, right?”  
  
“Kira may have mentioned it.”  
  
Allison hummed and closed her eyes. “Okay.”  
  
“Can I stay here with you tonight?” Lydia asked quietly. “I don't want to leave you.”  
  
Allison pet the empty space beside her and Lydia didn't hesitate, she didn't bother to change into her pyjamas, she just climbed onto the bed and lay beside Allison.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison replied, shifting slightly to lie down properly.  
  
“Where is it?”  
  
Allison held her hand out and Lydia placed her own in it, Allison guided her hand to her left hip and grimaced when Lydia's hand pressed down.  
  
“It could have been worse.” Allison shrugged.  
  
“You're lucky.” Lydia said.  
  
“I know I am.” Allison smiled. “I tell myself that daily.”  
  
“You're not talking about being shot, are you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Lydia smiled. “Are you okay with cuddling?”  
  
“I am very fond of it actually.”  
  
“That's good.” Lydia shuffled closer, wrapping gentle arms around Allison. “I'm glad.”  
  
“Is it too fast to ask to kiss you?” Allison asked.  
  
“We've been married for months.”  
  
“That means nothing Lydia.” Allison said.  
  
“Yes, you can kiss me.”  
  
Allison angled her head to press their lips together, it lasted longer than any kiss they had shared so far and Allison deepened it only for a moment before she pulled back, staring at Lydia for a moment before dropping another brief kiss to her lips.  
  
“Okay.” Allison nodded. “We should sleep.”  
  
“We should.” Lydia agreed.  
  
“And then we'll talk more about this tomorrow.”  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and tucked herself against Allison. “Promise?”  
  
Allison laughed quietly, stroking a hand through Lydia's hair. “Cross my heart.”

 


End file.
